The Doctor Returns
by Kate M1
Summary: In his quest to return to Rose, The Tenth Doctor reunites with two old companions and gain two new ones. Meanwhile Rose has gone on with her life in Pete's world. Or has she?
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor Returns

Summary: Rose has moved on with her life in the parallel universe. She has a daughter and a handsome fiancé. Meanwhile the Doctor reunites with an old companion who has a surprise for him. The Doctor gains two new companions and another old friend in his journey back to Rose.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or its characters. The OCs are mine.

Rating: T

Prologue

The TARDIS

Second Doctor Era just before War Games

Zoe Hariot found the swimming pool. The Doctor mentioned the swimming pool for the longest time, but Zoe had never been able to find it until now. She changed into her swim suit and jumped into the pool.

It was good for her anyway. Lately she had been nervous and tense these past few weeks with all the danger and mayhem that comes with the elusive Doctor. She also noticed that she's been arguing with her fellow traveler Jamie McCrimmon even more lately. She needed a time to work out her frustrations and feelings.

Besides, the pool was heavenly. The room was done up like an old Roman bath with statues and columns gracing the pool. There was a stained glass ceiling above, and the room was lighted with torches. The pool was heated in a constant warm temperature with a small waterfall feeding it.

Zoe was in a blissful state floating on her back listening to the soft violin music that the TARDIS provided in this room. She was unaware that Jamie McCrimmon entered the room to have a good swim.

Jamie was not wearing his usual kilt but was clad in swim shorts that his friend Ben Jackson gave him the first time Jamie wanted to take a swim in the pool.

"You'll scare Polly if you swim naked Jamie," Ben told him jokingly.

There were times that Jamie missed Polly and Ben. They were his first friends in the TARDIS, and they all made a great team. Ben was his roommate, and there was never a day that Ben gave Jamie advises about girls and how he should look.

Jamie never gave up his kilt, but he did started wearing shirts that were fashionable during Ben and Polly's era. Jamie also noticed that Ben left a lot of his shirts on board, but Jamie quickly decided that most weren't to his taste though he wore the plainer shirts.

The swim shorts were another story. Jamie was a strong swimmer and enjoyed swimming in his free time. The trouble was that Jamie was used to swimming naked. Ben fearing that Polly might walk in on a buff Jamie causing much embarrassment all around gave his Highland friend his swim shorts and strict orders that Jamie should wear these all the times he was swimming.

Now, Jamie still swims naked from time to time. Whenever Jamie traveled with the Doctor by himself, Jamie found the Doctor never goes to the pool so there was really no reason for the young man not to skinny dip. Still the times when it was just Jamie were few and far in between because as soon as one fellow traveler leaves another takes her place.

First there was Victoria, and she used the swimming pool only because it was such a beautiful room. She loved to float in her cumbersome bathing suit and always insisted Jamie not only to wear his trunks but to wear a black shirt.

Now there was Zoe.

Jamie did not believe that Zoe discovered the pool, but he usually did not take a chance. At least with Zoe he didn't have to wear a shirt in the pool in order to keep her eyes pure. He didn't think Zoe would care if he was buck naked or fully clothed while swimming.

Still it was to be safe than sorry.

Zoe heard a splash, and secretly hopes it was the Doctor. She had just argued with Jamie, and she was not in the mood to see him.

No such luck for she next saw Jamie emerges from the water pushing his dark hair back. He immediately saw Zoe.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

"I have every right to be here same as you." Zoe replied.

"Oh right but I am naked. I hope you don't mind." Jamie nonchalantly said as if it was an everyday occurrence that Zoe saw him in all his glory.

Zoe right away saw the red shorts on Jamie and was irked that he actually lied about being naked. Still she couldn't help but look at him. She had not seen him without a shirt before, and even in her trained mind she couldn't help but appreciate his well toned body.

The young woman continued to do her floating trying to concentrate on the lovely stained glass ceiling. She found it hard though because Jamie doesn't believe in swimming quietly.

"Would you mind?"

"Mind what?" Jamie replied making another splash.

"I like to be in peace and you sloshing around don't help."

Jamie must have decided to take her word. Zoe smiled at her victory. She went back studying the stained glass noting that it must be of a representation the Doctor's home world. She was admiring a picture of a woman and child when she felt two strong hands covering her face and in a moment found herself underwater.

"Jamie!" Zoe cried as she emerged back coughing out the water. "I could have drowned!"

"Oh don't be daft though there are times I have thought about it."

"Well just the same don't do it."

Jamie did it again. Zoe came back up and squirted water at him.

"Hey," Jamie tried wiping the water out of his face but soon he felt Zoe's hands pushing his head under the water.

"Serve you right Jamie McCrimmon!" Zoe said dunking him once again.

Zoe had forgotten how strong Jamie could be when he grabbed her wrist and took her hands away from his head.

"Ouch! You're hurting me." Zoe winced.

Jamie let go of her wrists.

"I'm sorry lass."

Zoe was about to trick Jamie again and dunk him, but she found herself studying him. He was not the most handsome man she has ever met, but she had to admit she was attracted to him from the moment she saw him in that space station.

He was the type of man she was normally attracted to, but then again she was never one to notice men. Men were distraction from her work. She prided herself on her discipline. She had to admit she was a bit of a human computer, but it never bothered her when people accuse her of being cold. That is until Jamie and the Doctor waltz into her life.

She tried to tell herself she only wanted to study more of the universe when she snuck aboard the TARDIS. It was true or Zoe tried to tell herself. If she was any bit attracted to Jamie, it disappeared when she told herself he was a dumb stubborn boy.

It was a lie. She was not only attracted to him, but she loved him. He had saved her life more often than not, and he looked out for her. No other man she known would do that except the Doctor of course.

And he was certainly not a boy.

She put her arms around him and in an act that amazed him kissed him full on the lips. Zoe felt pleasure as he deepened the kiss.

Jamie pulled away, but if Zoe thought he was going to say it was a mistake she was wonderfully mistaken. He put his arms around her and began to give her small kisses over her face.

"Oh Jamie," Zoe sighed as he began kissing her neck.

That night neither Zoe nor Jamie thought about anything else but the fact they were now lovers. They had no idea how they got from the pool to the bedroom. They actually had no idea whose bedroom it was, but they didn't care. All they care was exploring each other.

The Doctor was actually enjoying himself with his recorder practicing a new song. He didn't have Zoe or Jamie complaining about his musical talents. Now it was time for him to take a rest.

He whistled in the corridor stopping by his door. He was about to open it when the TARDIS stopped him.

"Now old girl, why can't I go into my own bedroom?" He telepathically told the ship.

The TARDIS responded by giving him a brief image of what exactly was going on in the room.

"I have to talk to these two when they decide to leave my bedroom." The Doctor said to himself with a bit of humor in his voice. "I don't mind them doing mating rituals here in the TARDIS, but not in my room."

The Doctor went to Jamie's room which was just down the hall. He took off his jacket and got onto a rather hard mattress bed. The Doctor groaned having forgotten that Jamie liked his bed hard as wood. The Doctor thought amusingly that Jamie is going to be surprise to find the bed he is in now is extremely soft and lumpy.

The Doctor was pleasantly surprise that Jamie kept a book on a dresser by his bed, well two books actually. One was the Bible, and the other was _Kidnapped_. The Doctor picked up the latter and began to read.

He read what seemed to be an eternity before he dozed off to sleep.

_The Doctor was in the corridor of the TARDIS. He was walking quite casually when he caught sight of a young man. The young man was someone he'd never seen before. He was thin with wild brown hair and huge brown eyes. He wore a brown pinstripe suit with a blue shirt and matching tie. _

_The young man was facing the Doctor, but he doesn't seem to acknowledge him. Suddenly, a blonde hair, brown eyed girl wearing pants, a shirt, and a pink sweater came past the Doctor. The young man smiled with a grin that lighted his face. He embraced the girl tightly, and they began to kiss passionately._

_The Doctor watched as the couple went into his bedroom. He began to wonder if they were figments of his imagination or they were a premonition of future companions. _

"_They are your future Doctor," he heard the TARDIS say._

"_Future," the Doctor was confused. "Are they my future companions?"_

"_The girl is. The man is you."_

The Doctor woke up. He was actually sweating and confused. It was only a dream. He was back in Jamie's Spartan bedroom. He got up and went to the door. The Doctor was surprised to find Jamie standing by the door about to come in.

"Doctor did you sleep here last night?" Jamie said in surprise.

"Yes Jamie, you and Zoe seemed to use my bedroom for your mating rituals."

"Oh that was your bedroom!" Jamie exclaimed. "I am so sorry. We were all caught up, and we just wanted a bedroom. We didn't realize it was yours."

"Yes, well Jamie I will let it go for once, but I do have a nice bedroom for you and Zoe to use when you two want a romantic evening."

"Thank you Doctor." Jamie grinned.

The Doctor was about to go on when Jamie cried out:

"Doctor, how do you know about me and Zoe?"

"Well Jamie, I never really believed that Zoe came aboard just for adventure. She always had a crush on you ever since she saw you in that space station."

"All right but how did you know not to enter the bedroom?"

"Oh the TARDIS warned me," The Doctor said with a smile before going on his way leaving a dismayed Jamie in the wake.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Doctor Who or the characters The Doctor, Rose, her family, and Mickey. I also don't own Jamie and Zoe. I do own all the Other Characters.

_Author's Note: For those who don't know the history of Doctor Who, Jamie McCrimmon and Zoe Hariot were companions of the Second Doctor. Jamie was an eighteenth century Scotsman and Zoe was from a later part of our century. At the end of their adventures with the Doctor, the Time Lords sent both of them back to their time period and had their memories of their adventures with the Doctor erased. _

_An interesting side note is that Jamie was featured in the Sixth Doctor story "The Two Doctors", but my story would ignore it._

Chapter One

Near Inverness, Scotland

1765

James Robert McCrimmon walked up a hill surrounding his cottage. It was late November and already the winter chill reached the Highlands of Scotland. Jamie pulled his coat closer to him. He wore simple clothing though no Jacobite tartan was to be found. After Culloden it was death to those who wore it.

Jamie did not wear a kilt, but only brown or black trousers. He even had to hide his beloved bagpipes.

Unlike some in the Highlands, Jamie accepted the change. He was angrier at himself and his people for following such a coward as Bonnie Prince Charlie. The dream was gone at Culloden, and there was no way he could change the time.

Jamie reached the hills summit and looked at his vantage point. He could see Loch Ness peacefully glistening in the grayish sun. Everything was right with the world, everything except for Jamie.

He had been having bad dreams lately. He had dreams before. They weren't of the usual dreams a man have when he witnessed war and battle. They were actually pretty strange.

Jamie constantly dreamed of a big blue box sitting with seeming innocence across the glen. There was a man, a man with bushy bowel hairdo and crumbled clothing. He had another man and a woman with him. The young man was blonde hair and wearing a button up shirt and khaki pants. The girl had long blonde hair wearing very inappropriate clothing that was immodest almost as if she were naked.

It was a dream he had for years.

Now, it turned into something more. He now dreamt that he went inside this blue box. It was all bright and cleans except maybe an ancient chest that was at the end of the room. In the middle of the room was an object with lights and buttons, and windows.

The next thing he knew, he was chasing after creatures that he'd never seen before, metallic beings that have no feelings except to destroy. One being was short and moved on wheels. The other was more human very similar to the Phantom Piper.

The man with the crumbled clothes was still prominate, a man who called himself the Doctor. The other man and woman disappeared after a few dreams replaced by a young girl name Victoria. She also went out of his dreams.

That was when the girl in some sort of weird skimpy clothing came into the picture.

She had dark brown hair that was cut rather short though no shorter than to her chin. She was elfin like in her features. She was pretty, but she also had spirit, a fire.

That was when Jamie's dreams turned rather erotic. Jamie had to admit that was much better than the dreams where his life was in danger.

Than it all turned black.

He did not have any dreams for a couple of weeks until last night. The dreams he was now having went back to this man, this Doctor.

At first, it was the Doctor he first encounter, but all of the sudden he seemed to change. He was distinguished looking with his white hair, frilly shirt, and a cape. He smiled at Jamie before he morphed into a rather odd looking fellow with a big floppy hat and a long striped scarf.

It continued that way. The man changed to a tow head with a cricket outfit, a clown with a bright multi-colored coat, a rumbled up man with a panama hat, another distinguished young man with old fashioned clothing, a sullen looking fellow with a big leather coat to go with his dark colored shirt.

Finally he changed into a young man with a brown pinstripe suit and a long brown overcoat. He turned and grinned at Jamie.

It was then Jamie woke up. He was back in the cottage where he lived alone for many years.

This was the dream he had last night, and Jamie wondered what it meant. He was no longer superstitious. It happened sometime during Culloden. He didn't know if it was the realism of battle or something else. He knew other Culloden survivors who still cling to certain traditions and other things that Jamie once held in esteem but now looked at it with contempt.

He sat on the hill pondering of what it all meant. He still believed dreams mean something, and they were all vivid. Jamie knew something happened in Culloden those twenty years before, but he can't tell what it was. Now he has memories different than the usual trauma that one had in battle. There was something out of ordinary or people out of ordinary that he met. He wanted to find out.

After what it seemed like hours, he climbed down. It was Sunday, and the Laird had no work for him to do. He thought about going to Loch Ness and pondered there. Maybe even see the wee beastie that supposed to swim its murky waters.

Jamie grinned at the thought of some big creature rising from the lake like some fairy tales his mother told him about. Well there were worst things to do on a Sunday after church like dinner at Granny MacLean's house.

The Loch was empty except for the birds and the fish. He can even see his reflection. He saw a fairly good looking man despite his forty years. He hadn't greyed though there were lines that weren't there twenty years before. He was healthy, and he can understand why Granny MacLean, the area's matchmaker, was not about to give up on him.

Jamie now stood on the banks throwing rocks. He thought about going back and gets a fishing rod, but he decided it was too late for that. He might even take up on Granny MacLean's offer. It has been a long time since he had a good homemade supper, and the women she thrust upon him are nice, respectable lasses.

It was time to go.

Jamie took the way through the woods. It was the long way around, but it was Jamie's favorite way. He took time to look at each tree and bush that ran around the path. He could hear the birds still chirping despite the cold and a red bird caught his eye.

He followed the bird until it disappeared through the high evergreens. Jamie was about to go on his way until he saw it.

On a clearing near a large hill was a big blue box.

The Doctor was alone in his wardrobe. He landed in eighteenth century France, and was trying out the outfits that would fit the period. His eyes landed on a red coat, a coat he had previously disregarded when he was choosing his clothes after his regeneration.

He tried it on. It made him look foppish, but that would make him no different than any French courtier. He did decide not to wear a frilly shirt though. Madame De Pompadour won't recognize him if he did the whole outfit right. Come to think of it, she won't recognized him if he wore the red coat.

The Doctor changed back to his brown suit with a blue shirt and tie. He might as well have Reinette see him who he truly is. Besides the red coat made him look too much likes Casanova.

The Doctor put on his brown coat and headed toward the door. He put a hand over the control panel.

"Are you all right being alone old girl?"

The TARDIS just buzzed. She had a surprise for her Doctor, and she wasn't going to reveal her secret.

The Doctor gave her a sad grin and went out the door.

The first thing he noticed was that he was not in France. He has been to Scotland so many times he knows what it look like.

"Great I hope I am not in the Balmoral estate or the set of 'Monarch of the Glen'," he muttered.

So much for renewing acquaintance with Madame De Pompadour, he thought. He knew the TARDIS never liked the fact he had a liaison with the French courtesan especially when Rose was there. So she put the Doctor far away from France, and what better place than Scotland.

Well, the Doctor was going to have a talk with his ship. She had to understand that Rose wasn't coming back and neither is Martha. While the TARDIS favored Rose, she did become rather fond of Martha. At least Martha was in the same universe still. She just wanted to go back, finish her education and move on with her life.

Rose. Well Rose was a painful subject still. Maybe that was why he wanted to see Reinette. He wanted to forget about Rose. She was the only woman who did though the Doctor admitted that Rose was still on his mind even when he was with Reinette.

The Doctor decides to go back to the ship and give her a good lecture. He had nothing in Scotland to stay unless the Loch Ness Monster decided to make her presence known and invade Inverness.

He pulled out his key and about to unlock the door when he heard a voice. A voice he hadn't heard for a long time.

"Hands up you Englishman!"

The Doctor felt a knife point on his chin. He instinctively put his hands up.

"Turn around."

The Doctor turned around and come face to face with James Robert McCrimmon.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. Well at least the Doctor gets to reunite with one of his former companions. Well more to come. Please give a review. That helps me a lot.**


End file.
